Dark Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the energy of the body that is powered by dark forces. A result of Chi Manipulation when tainted by corruption. Physical counterpart of Dark Aura Manipulation. Opposite to Pure Chi Manipulation. Also Called *Cursed Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Dark Chi/Ki Control *Demonic Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Evil Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation Other Terms * Satsui no Hado (Street Fighter series) Capabilities Users are able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy a.k.a evil. Due to this, they gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power. However, the user's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil, eventually leaving them to feel nothing except anger and hatred, and becoming driven by their most aggressive instincts. Applications *Berserker Physiology: The user becomes a dangerous fighter that possesses an unquenchable thirst for battle and a frightening degree of power. **Feral Mind: User's are able throw themselves into a murderous frenzy of rage. ***Tranquil Fury: Those who are in tune with their dark chi are able to channel their rage without the loss of control. **Killing Instinct: Users posses a need to kill as well as the knowledge of how to do so. **Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: The user's physical attributes are increased to incredible levels to the point where they are able to survive most most intense of situations. ***Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: One's physical combat skills are increased, allowing them go up to par with beings that posses equal or superior fighting skills. ***Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability: The physical body of the user is able to withstand intense damage whether they be external or internal. ***Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength: The user possesses increased strength that allow them to destroy there surroundings. *Dark Chi Magic: Users are able to utilize their dark chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. *Dark Chi Projection: Emit destructive dark chi outside of one's body. ** Dark Chi Aura: Surround one's body in power dark chi. *** Energetic Pressure:The force of the user's dark chi is capable of damaging their foes. *Dark Element Manipulation: Users are able to shift their dark chi into various forms of dark and destructive elements **Dark Elemental Aura: User is able to surround themselves in dark elemental forces. **Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. *Demonic Empowerment: User's are able to gain power from demonic forces, allowing them to match the strength of demons. *Flight: Use one's dark chi in order to fly. * Life-Force Absorption: Users of dark chi are able to absorb the dark chi of others in order to increase their own strength. * Life-Force Attacks: Utilize one's dark chi for powerful, destructive offensive attacks. ** Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's dark chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. ** Life-Force Blast: User can channel their dark chi into the form of destructive blasts. ** Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the dark chi and project it in the form of a destructive beam of energy. ** Life-Force Infusion: Users can infuse anything (usually a weapon) with their dark chi. * Life-Force Constructs: Users are able to form their dark chi into powerful energy constructs. ** Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their dark chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: The user becomes stronger when they feed on negative emotions such as despair, anger, or hatred. Associations *Chi Magic *Chi Manipulation *Corruption Manipulation * Dark Form Limitations *The versatile abilities that once belonged to Chi Manipulation are now gone. *The user loses all regard for humanity and compassion in exchange for power. *The chi can be suppressed by spiritual meditation or pure chi. *Despite its tainted nature, the dark chi is still dependent on the physical body, so it is still capable of putting a massive strain on the user. Known Users Gallery Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball series) has been described as the purest evil form of Majin Buu. His evil energy is also immensely powerful as it allowed Buu to defeat several Kais and take on Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form one on one. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) is a powerful demon born from evil energy. He possessed evil ki great enough to warp the reality of the entire universe. Baby Revenge Death Ball.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) is a Tuffle Mutant that is able to spread his influence across the Earth. When the population under his control he was able to manipulate the negative ki created by their Tuffle-influenced harted for Saiyans race to increase his powers and form it into his Revenge Death Ball. Omega_Shenron_Attack.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is the ultimate consequence when the Dragon Balls gather too much negative energy. As such, he is able to manipulate the evil energy to his whim. DarkKamehameha2.png|Mira (Dragon Ball series) using the Dark Kamehameha, a variation of the Kamehameha Wave that utilizes dark ki. Daolon Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) is a powerful Dark Chi wizard. Drago All Demon Chi.png|Drago (Jack Chan Adventures) was capable of absorbing the demon chi of his demonic kin, allowing him to gain their elemental abilities. When he absorbed all eight of their chi, he became a nearly all-powerful demon and was able to use the his family's elements to the full extent of their power. Evil Ryu Street Fighter 4.jpg|The Satsui no Hado is dark Ki based energy force that is rooted into the darker aspects of the natural human instinct. Whenever Ryu (Street Fighters series), gives into it, he becomes Evil Ryu. Oni_(2).jpg|After letting the Satsui no Hadou fully engulf and consume him, Akuma (Street Fighter) became more ferocious, losing all regard for humanity, becoming the Maddened Ogre, Oni. SFV Violent Ken.jpg|When Ken (Street Fighter) absorbed the Orochi Power, he fell to its influence and became filled with hatred, becoming Violent Ken. Rosanov Hadoken.png|After having Shun implanted into his body, Rosanov (Street Fighter Alpha:The Animation) was able to tap into the Satsui no Hado that he possessed, gaining an increase in speed, power, and fighting abilites. He also become able to use the Hadoken to a dangerous effect. Dark Hado Sadler.png|After pumping himself with the Satsui no Hado, Sadler (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) became strengthened by its power, causing his body to increase in size, and greatly enhanced his fighting power. He also became able to use the energy to fire the Hadoken. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Spiritual Powers